My Medicine
by vicious-kitsune
Summary: AU fic based off Nana. When Kurogane and Fai meet on the train as they both move to Tokyo neither one of them suspects they’ll end up sharing an apartment or now close they’ll become. Shonen-ai, KuroFai
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I'm one person not four people so there's no way I can be Clamp. I won't become Clamp throughout the duration of writing this so there's no need to say it again. And guess what? I'm also not Ai Yazawa so I don't own anything related to Nana. Sucks to be me, I don't own anything fun. _

My Medicine

Prologue

Kurogane lay sprawled on the bed in the warehouse he and Kayou shared. His lover and band mate moved about the room going through drawers almost as if he were looking for something.

He could tell Kakyou was nervous but Kurogane could think of no reason for him to be. Then he remembered what Fuuma had said when they left a bar after playing a gig. Fuuma had said that he would tell Subaru and Kakyou should tell Kurogane. Though what Kakyou could have to tell him that Fuuma already knew Kurogane had no idea. The two of them didn't keep things from each other.

"What did Fuuma mean earlier about telling me something?" Kurogane asked as he sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over the side.

Kakyou moved away from the drawers and moved to the other side of the bed, seating himself with his back to Kurogane.

"I want to do it in a bigger place," Kakyou announced.

"The bath tub sure is small," Kurogane admitted as he crawled over the bed to Kakyou. He brushed aside the long hair and placed a kiss on Kakyou's neck.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Kakyou said with some exasperation as he turned to face Kurogane. "I want to perform on a bigger stage so I'm leaving. I'm going to Tokyo and I'm going to join Winter Fall."

Kurogane could only sit there as Kakyou placed a kiss on his jaw.

--

Fai really wanted to go with Ashura to Tokyo but he hadn't done well enough at the community college to make it to university. Even if he couldn't go to university with him and their friends Syaoran and Sakura he still wanted to go to Tokyo with them.

Fai had thought he could still go with them and get a job once he got there. But Ashura had thought it was a bad idea since as he put it 'Fai had little in savings and even less direction in life'.

Ashura had decided the best thing for Fai to do would be to stay at home and work for a year. Then his savings would be bulked up and he might have found his direction by then. He had also insisted that he might end up failing half way through the year since he didn't have the talent of either Syaoran or Sakura so they could end up seeing each other sooner than they might think.

Knowing that he would see Ashura again in a year or maybe less, though Fai doubted that as he had faith in Ashura, was small consolation to Fai as he kissed his boyfriend on the platform.

"A year's not that long," Ashura said as Fai pulled away pouting slightly.

"It is long, it's twelve months when I won't be able to see you," Fai replied.

"I know it's going to be tough but we can do this," Ashura replied as he kissed Fai's forehead.

A whistle blew on the platform.

"Time to go," Ashura said and gave Fai one last kiss.

He boarded the train and took a seat at the window. Fai could only cry as he waved goodbye whilst the train pulled away.

_This takes place a year before the main story, just to set the scene of how Kurogane and Fai ended up in their situations. _

_I'm just going to quickly explain the reasoning behind the names of the two bands. In Nana her band is called Black Stones after the cigarettes Yasu smokes. So Kurogane's band is going to be called Lucky Strike, it's the only brand of cigarette I know you can get in Japan. Blackstone (it's close enough) is the name of a song by Gackt so for the other band I randomly picked Winter Fall, which is an L'Arc-en-Ciel song (couldn't find a Gackt song I liked for a band name). _

_The title for this is the name of the opening song from the live action Nana film. I was gonna go with Glamorous Sky (the other Black Stones song from the film) but thought this might fit better instead. _

_I think that's all I need to explain. _

_I will write the next chapter…but will I really like the next chapter? _


	2. Train Ride

My Medicine

Train Ride

Fai stepped through the railway barriers, heading to the platform with his small suitcase trailing behind him. He only had to wait a few minutes before the train pulled into the station. He boarded and began to walk through the cars finding each one to be packed.

When he came to the last car he could spot only one seat that wasn't being occupied; at least not by a person. Propped on the seat was a guitar case. If its owner would move it he'd at least have a seat for the ride.

However said owner looked to be asleep with earphones in. Fai bent down to try and get his attention.

"Excuse me…" he began as the train lurched forward.

The case resting on the seat lurched forward with the train, connecting with Fai's head with a dull sound followed by a loud exclamation of pain. Fai pushed the case back up as he rubbed at his head.

At least his cry of pain had attracted the guitar's owner to his presence. He couldn't help staring at the other's lips. It was the first time he had ever seen someone with a pierced lip and this person had two, a ring on each side. Fai wasn't surprised nobody had tried to claim the seat next to him. Aside from the piercings he had a harsh look in his red eyes, combined with the ripped jeans and leather jacket it was enough to make most people wary of him.

But Fai didn't care, he wasn't standing all the way to Tokyo.

"You ok?" the dark haired boy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but your guitar packs quite a wallop," Fai said with a smile.

"It's a bass."

"Oh I'm sorry. Would it be ok if I took your bass' seat?"

"Sure," he replied as he quickly swept the case off the seat and set it down at his feet.

"Thanks," Fai replied as he took the seat, setting his case down at his feet.

The train had only been moving for half an hour when it pulled to a stop again. They both looked out to see a heavy layer of snow settled all round. Then a voice came through on the speakers.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience but due to heavy snow this train will have to stop indefinitely."

"What'll I do now?" Fai wondered aloud.

"Everything ok?" his companion asked.

"Oh it'll be fine," Fai replied as he pulled out his phone. He quickly typed out a message to Ashura and held onto the phone.

"High School kids sure have changed."

"I'm twenty," Fai stated with a pout.

"Sorry, that's the same age as me."

"No way. You've got to be younger than twenty."

The dark haired man just glared at him as he took a cigarette from a pack in his jacket pocket and lit it.

--

Kurogane switched his glare to the phone as it started to ring with a song he was too familiar with for his liking. Winter Fall's latest hit, Kakyou's latest hit.

"Hello Ashura." A pause as the person on the other end of line responded. "The train's been stopped because of snow. They don't know when it'll start again." Another pause. "I'll send you a message when I know any more." One more pause. "I'll see you later. Love you."

He hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket.

"Your girlfriend?" Kurogane asked.

The blond sat next to him seemed a bit idiotic but they were stuck together for god knew how long and the battery on his ipod was close to dying. That left him with silence or trying to form some sort of conversation with the blond. If it turned out to be too annoying he could always give him another smack on the head with his bass and knock him unconscious.

Besides the blond had been the only person to get on the train with the guts to ask him if he could have the free seat. Most people had taken on look at his bass then one look at him and decided to try their luck in another car. For someone who looked so innocent the stranger had shown more courage than any other person on the train, Kurogane at least respected him for that. Just a little bit.

"Close," the blond replied. "My boyfriend."

Kurogane just nodded.

"I'm moving out to Tokyo to be with him. He's been at university for a year. I wanted to go with him last year but he said I had no money or direction. So we made a deal that after I earned some money at home I could come and join him."

Kurogane fazed out the sound. At least it was providing background noise. All he had to do was nod occasionally and at least feign interest. Besides the longer the stranger talked about himself the less likely he was to ask about Kurogane. He had no desire to talk about his life with someone he didn't know.

"Sorry, I've done nothing but talk about myself," the blond suddenly said.

"That's fine, it's not like we're going anywhere soon."

"Are you sure? I can't stop talking about Ashura."

Before Kurogane could respond both their heads turned when they heard the attendant calling out, offering soft drinks, beer and snacks. The blond turned to him with a smile across his face.

"How about we get some beers?" he asked.

"Great idea."

"Two beers," the blond requested as the trolley went past.

He handed the woman some money and she gave him two cans of asahi one of which he passed on to Kurogane. When he got his change he turned back to Kurogane.

"To Ashura passing his first year at university," he announced as he raised his can.

"That's got nothing to do with me," Kurogane pointed out.

The blond seemed so disappointed Kurogane felt compelled to do something to make it better. It made no sense to him; he usually didn't give a damn about things like that.

"How about we drink to two guys the same age meeting on a train?" he suggested.

"Sounds good," the blond agreed. "I'm Fai by the way."

"Kurogane."

"Cheers Kuro-rin!"

"I said it's Kurogane damnit!"

He thought briefly about smacking him over the head with his bass but Fai had paid for the beers. He would restrain himself because of that and because he hoped his travelling companion was going to pay for more.

--

The time passed quickly for Fai with Kurogane to talk at. The dark haired man had little to say, except to shout whenever he came up with a new nickname for him. Fai found that most entertaining. He had the feeling that if they were somewhere more spacious Kurogane would chase him around in a rage.

Before he knew it they were at Tokyo and departing the train station together. The first thing he saw out of the station's gate was Ashura waiting for him.

After a whole year when Fai had not seen his boyfriend he could barely contain his excitement. He rushed over to Ashura dropping his suitcase as got close enough to wrap his arms round his boyfriend.

He pressed his lips against Ashura, enjoying reacquainting himself with his taste. Ashura pulled away, placing a kiss to Fai's forehead.

"It must have been tough on you being stuck on that train for so long," Ashura said.

"Actually it wasn't that bad, I met this guy on the train," Fai turned round to look for Kurogane so he could introduce him to Ashura but he was gone.

"What are you looking for?" a voice Fai recognised well called out.

Fai turned, his smile spreading as he saw Sakura and Syaoran. He rushed over to both of them, hugging them each in turn.

"I missed you guys. This is just like college," Fai said as he pulled Sakura closer again.

Ashura picked up the discarded suitcase and joined them.

"Come on you must be tired," Ashura said as he took Fai's hand and pulled him away from Sakura.

As Ashura led him away Fai had one last look behind him for the friend he'd made on the train. But Kurogane was still nowhere in sight.

_This seemed like the best place to leave this chapter. I know it's a bit short but the next one should be longer. _

_I'll be following the Nana storyline fairly closely for a while, until it gets to a point where it's no longer possible. If you haven't read the manga or seen the live action film I recommend them (at least the first film, the second's a bit crap)._

_I've done the best I could to spot any mistakes but some always slip through. If you notice anything let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I can. On that note if anyone would like to beta this just let me know through review, pm or if you can track me down, carrier pigeon. _

_Reviews are nice. Very nice. If you'd be kind enough to leave one I'd really appreciate it. _

_I will write the next chapter…but will I really write the next chapter?_


	3. Flat Hunting

My Medicine

Flat Hunting

Fai woke slightly later than he usually would the next day, barely managing to wake up whilst it was still morning. Ashura had been right when he assumed that the delayed journey had left Fai exhausted but that hadn't stopped the two of them enjoying themselves late into the night. It had been a year since they had last seen each other; it was only natural that they would have had a late night.

He found the note Ashura had left telling him to leave the keys in the letterbox if he was going out. Fai potentially had plans for going out but he doubted he would take so long that Ashura would be home first. He supposed that would depend on what he could find in the cupboards and fridge.

Before he could set about any of the tasks he had set himself for the day Fai had his stomach to sort out. His exertions during the night had left him quite hungry and he also needed a cup of coffee to wake himself up. Since he was up so late the breakfast was quick, a few slices of toast with some chocolate spread. It wasn't much of a breakfast but did give him a chance to start sorting through what food Ashura had in stock. It seemed Ashura had recently done some food shopping and Fai would be able to put together a meal without having to buy any extra ingredients. He was grateful considering he had no idea where the best shops were and now he would have more time for his other task.

Fai had noticed that the apartment was a little messy. It wasn't that Ashura was an untidy person but between college and his part-time job he was sure his boyfriend was left with little free time to worry about how clean everything was. So he had decided to give the place a thorough cleaning.

Armed with an apron, rubber gloves and a supply of cleaning utensils he set to work. Fai scrubbed or dusted every surface, hovered all the floors, did the washing and anything else he could think of to make the apartment shine.

Aside from a break for a quick, late lunch Fai hadn't stopped working all day. He now found it was late afternoon and his work wasn't finished. He allowed himself a quick break to drink a cup of green tea before continuing his work. The next and last thing he had to do with his day was prepare a meal for when Ashura returned.

After his rummage through the cupboards Fai had managed to work out a menu for the meal, he'd even managed to find ingredients to make a pudding. He could only assume that Ashura had thought to buy some pudding ingredients knowing he would be likely to cook for him and whilst he could make good savoury dishes Fai excelled at puddings and he enjoyed making them.

He spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening making rice, miso soup, grilled fish, nasu dengaku, stir fried vegetables in soy broth and fondant au chocolate. Everything was ready to be served as the doorbell rang. Fai rushed to the door, serving spoon still in hand as he undid the latch and yanked open the door.

"Ah…I'm back," Ashura said to the enthusiastic smile on Fai's face.

"Welcome back," Fai replied his smile spreading. "Dinner's nearly ready."

"That's great. Could I get in so we can eat it?"

"Of course," Fai said as the grin turned sheepish. "I just need to dish up, it'll be right out."

Ashura nodded as Fai turned and pratically skipped back to the kitchen. He kicked off his shoes, lining them up next to Fai's by the door. As he got to the table Fai was bringing out the different dishes he'd prepared. He sat down and was soon picking at whatever took his fancy.

"So did you have any luck finding a job today?" Ashura asked.

"I didn't look," Fai replied.

"You went apartment hunting instead. Find anything good?"

"Actually I didn't go apartment hunting either."

"Let me guess you slept all day? Maybe I shouldn't have kept you up so late last night."

"Hey! I didn't sleep in that late today. I've been really busy since I got up this morning I'll have you know. This apartment didn't clean itself and this meal didn't cook itself either."

"But that's not why you came to Tokyo is it? You're not here to be a live in maid for me."

"Fine," Fai huffed as he continued to eat his meal without saying a word to Ashura.

--

Things were still a little tense between Fai and Ashura the next morning when Ashura left. Fai knew what Ashura had said the other night was true, that wasn't what had annoyed him; after all it had always been the plan that he should try and find more direction if not before he came to Tokyo then whilst he was there.

He knew he would need a place of his own and a job. He had thought however, that Ashura would be happy to see him and wouldn't expect him to start job or flat hunting when he had only been in Tokyo for a day. Well the job Fai thought he would be expected to find soon but not the apartment.

That was what had annoyed him.

Still if that was what Ashura wanted then that was what Ashura was going to get. After his boyfriend left with nothing more than a brief goodbye kiss on the cheek Fai washed up the breakfast pots. Then he was free to try finding either a job or a flat.

--

Fai couldn't say how long he'd been looking in estate agents' windows. It felt like he had been at it for the whole day, which he knew couldn't be true, he'd been dealing with the consequences of being slightly icy to his boyfriend earlier not looking for an apartment. His feet ached and he just wanted to go back to Ashura's apartment.

There was another estate agent ahead of him and Fai decided to make it the last one he looked at for the day. He stooped to look at the sheets of information stuck in the window and felt his heart sink. There nothing near his budget. He knew he should have started with a job then he perhaps could have upped his budget. But when he had left the apartment he had thought maybe some space between him and Ashura would make things better again.

Fai was about to turn away when a face appeared in the window replacing one of the information sheets. The shabbily dressed man smiled and Fai felt himself become annoyed that he couldn't find anything in his price at what had to be the cheapest estate agents in Tokyo.

The annoyance soon faded when the estate agent slipped a new information sheet into the window. Fai felt his grin grow when he saw the price of 70,000 yen. He hurried in to make the arrangements to see the apartment. It was an opportunity too good to miss and Fai knew he had to have the apartment.

The estate agent seemed as thrilled as Fai was. That didn't surprise Fai. The estate agents office was small, the agent was poorly dressed compared to all the others he'd seen in their expensive looking suits; this could be the first sale he made in quite some time.

The estate agent was friendly during the walk over to the apartment; Fai couldn't tell if the man was genuinely friendly or desperate to make the sale. That didn't really matter to him. And whether it was genuine or fake Fai figured he was having better conversations with this man than he could have been having with any of the other estate agents he had seen on his apartment hunt.

As soon as Fai saw the apartment building when they approached it from the other side of the small river running past the building he knew it was perfect for him. There was nothing about the building that could put him off, not even the fact that it didn't have a lift; which probably explained why the rent was so cheap for the seventh floor apartment.

Fai had been so eager to see the apartment he had raced ahead of the elder estate agent, taking the stairs two at a time. It left him stood outside the door to the apartment staring at the number 707 tacked to the door. The estate agent caught up and handed Fai the key so he could let himself in.

When he entered Fai knew his reaction outside had been right. He was in love with the simple space. Immediately to his right was a small kitchen area with cooker and sink. To his left a washing machine and fridge. Off the living room to the left and right were the two bedrooms. Two small rooms were built into the corner of the living room, a bathroom to the left and storeroom on the right.

He didn't even mind the bars outside the window. Rather than creating a sense of imprisonment, as you might expect Fai found he actually liked them.

Fai knew he had to have it. As he was about to tell the estate agent so the door opened.

"Looks like you're a little late," his estate agent said.

"My client viewed this apartment yesterday and is here to make a final decision. You could be a bit late," the other replied.

He turned to see another estate agent, smartly dressed and smug looking. It was a bit surprising to have his viewing interrupted but more surprising to see that his competition was Kurogane.

--

It was times like these Kurogane was glad he had a friend trained as a lawyer. He was absolutely no good with paperwork and renting a flat involved a lot of paperwork. So being able to call on Kamui was very useful. Kamui had a fine eye for detail, which combined with his legal knowledge made him perfect for spotting any potential problems with the contract that he wouldn't have had a clue about.

The only thing Kurogane was capable of doing was signing his name. And he wanted to get that done as soon as possible. He had viewed the apartment the other day and had already decided on it, he doubted he would find anything cheaper and was already fed up of cheap hotel rooms.

He had called Fuuma requesting his former bandmate's boyfriend come for a quick visit. He had to go through Fuuma because he didn't have Kamui's number. They may have been friends but Kurogane wasn't one for phones most of the time. The only reason he had Fuuma's number was because they had been friends for so long. It had also been fun winding Fuuma up about why he wanted to borrow Kamui after the drummer had jumped to conclusions.

Kamui had been reluctant to come so soon. Once he explained that he needed help fast because the apartment wouldn't remain on the market long at that price Kamui had agreed to come to Tokyo to make sure there were no problems and help with the paperwork. He had been worried there might be problems considering it was so cheap.

So Kurogane had met Kamui at the station before the appointment. They were now at the apartment and it seemed Kurogane's fears had been correct. Another estate agent was in the apartment with a client and he could only hope that nothing had been signed yet.

"Looks like you're a little late," the other estate agent said.

"My client viewed this apartment yesterday and is here to make a final decision. You could be a bit late," his replied.

He was surprised when the blond turned round and turned out to be his companion from the train ride.

"Kurogane-kun!" Fai exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Kurogane replied.

"You don't remember? But we spent hours together on the train the other day."

"Take it easy I remember. Fai right?"

Fai smiled obviously pleased to have been remembered, he almost seemed like a needy kitten.

"Have you made a decision?" his estate agent asked interrupting any conversation before it could take place.

"I'll take it," Kurogane declared. Kamui had okayed the paperwork so he could see no reason not to take it.

"But I have to have this apartment," Fai protested.

"Why don't you just live with your boyfriend? You two seemed pretty close."

"I can't, he won't let me. If I don't find something soon he might dump me. I'll never find a place as affordable as this soon enough to save our relationship."

"I'm not surprised he doesn't want to live with you if you make this much fuss."

"Do you think he'll dump me?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"The two of you could always share this place. There's two rooms after all," Kamui cut in. Kurogane couldn't believe his friend was suggesting he share an apartment with this blond idiot. "The rent would be much cheaper split between two."

Kurogane had to admit that Kamui had a point, a very good point.

"You two seem to get along well," Fai's estate agent added. "It might not be such a bad idea."

"What part of this looks like getting along well?" Kurogane demanded.

"But 70,000 split between two is 35,000. We'd never find anywhere that cheap in Tokyo if we looked for a million years," Fai pointed out.

Fai was right, 35,000 yen was a bargain and neither of them would be able to find anywhere else for cheaper. There was only one problem. Would he be able to live with a hyperactive kitten?

As he looked at that expectant face he had a feeling he was going to regret the words that were about to come out his mouth but that didn't stop them.

"Alright, _we'll_ take it."

_This chapter was a nightmare to write since my laptop has decided to be temperamental and shut down whenever it feels like it. I'm not sure how much stuff got lost if word didn't recover it but I think it was quite a bit._ _It certainly drained me will to write and broke my concentration when I decided I needed to try saving after every couple of paragraphs. Got there in the end though. _

_I have no idea about flat prices Tokyo. I can only assume that 70,000 yen is cheap since in Nana they both want it. _

_The whole joke about Hachi being like a dog has had to be lost. Fai can't be compared to a dog, so I made him a hyperactive kitten instead._

_Thanks for reading and if you'd be kind enough to leave a review it would make me very happy. I still have no beta so please point out any mistakes I've missed and I'll fix them asap. _

_I will write the next chapter...but will I really write the next chapter?_


End file.
